wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Freezedry
Freezedry 'is an Icewing-Sandwing hybrid. WIP Appearance From a distance, Freezedry could easily blend in with regular Sandwings. His scales are a very light yellow while his underscales are white, though he has golden wings. But once you get closer, his hybrid status becomes more prominent. For instance, he has the horned ruff of an Icewing and their extremely sharp claws and his tail is more narrow, as is his neck. He isn't particularly attractive, but nor is he ugly; and a few dragons have been known to call him handsome. One of his eyes is blind while the other's eyesight is rapidly deotoriating. He wears golden half-frame glasses. Personality Despite his somewhat intimidating name and definitely intimidating appearance, Freezedry is quite the dreamy dragon. He has many routines he tries to stick to but finds it hard to go with a plan, preferring to change things on the go. He is very resourceful and observant, this stemming from years spent travelling. He is very kind and hates seeing dragons in pain, the reason he rejected the RainWings' offer for him to train to be a healer, and he generally freezes at the sight of blood. This may make him seem like a cowardly dragon, and his social awkwardness and fear of public speaking doesn't help this. However he is actually quite talkative and has a knack of dissolving awkwardness with jokes, although he finds this nerve-wracking, especially around 4 or more dragons. Although he is good at fighting, he prefers peace, and is always willing to be the peacemaker whenever there is an argument. Freezedry can be rather clumsy at times, especially before his other eye went blind, but since then he has made an effort to be more careful. He is also rather forgetful in the sense that he is so absorbed in whatever he does that he forgets about everything and everyone else around him, though he does have an excellent memory and eye to detail. History As a young dragonet, Freezedry grew up without his father for the most part. His sister, Calaia, grew up in the IceWing Kingdom and they only met once each year at the Icewing-Sandwing border. His mother, who valued knowledge, was determined for him to learn as much as he could and began taking him around Pyrrhia to learn about other tribes as well as the history of them. Freezedry thinks that if he could have gone to Jade Mountain Academy, his mother would have enrolled him immediately. As well as learning about other dragons, Freezedry spent spare afternoons learning how to fight and survive on his own and on others, learning about art and music. He was especially good at memorising tunes. Soon it was no surprise when, at the age of 6, he decided to continue travelling- on his own. He spent a few months near Jade Mountain Academy, and considered teaching there, but decided he like travelling better. A week later, he arrived at the RainWing kingdom, and, after his left eye went blind completely, decided to stay there permanantly. Skills and Abilities * sandwing tail barb * no fire or frostbreath * can stand subzero temperatures AND go a long time without water * is agile and fast Quotes "I don't mind if you call me blind. I mean, there wouldn't be much difference if I went blind now- NO THAT DOES ''NOT MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME A ONE-EYED DRAGONFLY!" Relationships '''Relatives Mother: Freezedry has known his mother all his life and loves her with all of his heart. she has been his role model since birth Father: Freezedry doesn't know much about his father and hasn't been in touch for a while, but he does remember him as a funny dragon and a great fighter. Calaia: Out of all his family, Freezedry misses his sister the most and wishes they could visit more often. Others Add here Trivia * Freezedry is The Streamy Gamer Cat's only main male OC * His favourite fruits are pomegranates and mangos * he would rather have all RainWings' sloths clinging to him for a whole day than finish a papaya Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat)